


Enough for a Dream

by Zekiamuto



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Seven Days AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekiamuto/pseuds/Zekiamuto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re not quite sure what to make of him, when you hear the talk about him.</p><p>John Egbert, heir to the Betty Crocker company, junior, and, apparently, notorious serial dater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough for a Dream

You’re not quite sure what to make of him, when you hear the talk about him.

John Egbert, heir to the Betty Crocker company, junior, and, apparently, notorious serial dater.

You had seen him around campus a couple times, but you didn’t really take much notice of him. He seemed like a pretty average guy, though usually seen with at least a couple of girls hanging around him. You supposed that he could be considered pretty attractive, what with the bright blue eyes and dark hair, if you were into that sort of thing.

You’re not though, so that’s beside the point.

It’s a Monday morning and you’re hanging around with Terezi and Vriska when he’s called to your attention again. You see a few girls rush out of the classroom you’re in, giggling to each other about “maybe having a chance this time” and “getting there first since he’s not here yet.” You raise an eyebrow over the rim of your shades, and comment, “They seem a little desperate for whatever they’re going for, don’t they?”

Both Terezi and Vriska give you a doubtful look. “Dave, you can’t seeeeeeeeriously be telling me you haven’t heard about him? John Egbert?” Vriska asks, her lips curving into a smirk. 

Terezi cackles, “For a cool kid, you sure are out of it.” Her ever-present sharp grin grows wider, and you see her exchange glances with Vriska. 

You wait for a moment, expecting an explanation, but you are sadly disappointed. “Well, that’s a’ight too; leave a guy hanging, why don’t ya? Just one of the dangers of being too cool; gotta find everything out for yourself” you say, rolling your eyes at them. You know they can’t see you roll your eyes behind your shades, but you ignore that fact in favor of not feeling stupid. No, you are just too chill to give a fuck.

Vriska heaves a theatrical sigh, leaning her chin on her hand. “Oh Dave, I guess we’re just going to have to explain aaaaaaaall of this to you, won’t we? We’re going to have to take this nice and slow for you; we don’t want your poor ‘cool kid’ mind to get overwhelmed by all this information.”

“Man, just cut the crap and tell me, Vriska,” you groan, slumping over the table.

Terezi laughs, poking at your head, and Vriska smirks once more. “Well, if you must know, John Egbert goes out with a new girl every week, for exactly one week. He’ll go out with the first person who asks him, and at the end of the week, he’ll tell the girl exactly this, ‘I’m sorry, I couldn’t fall in love with you. Let’s break up.’”

Your eyebrows shoot up, and you comment, “Wow, what a bundle of dicks. Sounds like a giant asshole to me.”

“That’s the thing, though,” Vriska continues, “Every girl who dates him never has aaaaaaaanything bad to say about him. They all still think that he’s a great guy!!!!!!!!”

You listen to her talk, then scrutinize her and ask, “How do you know all this shit about him? Sounds like you’ve been stalking the guy hardcore.”

“Well, what do you think? Of course I went out with the guy once, too! I mean, who wouldn’t go out with a babe like me? The difference between me an all the other girls, though, is that I dumped him. Bet I just broke his pretty-boy heart.”

“The jury finds the defendant guilty of twisting the truth!” Terezi cuts in, cackling. She turns to you, snickering into your ear, “It was more like Vriska could tell he wasn’t very into her, so she broke up with him to save her own ego.”

“Oh, shut up, Pyrope,” Vriska says, flicking an eraser at her. 

You wait for a couple minutes as the two exchange insults before interrupting. “Why are all these girls so into him, even after he dumps their asses, then?”

Vriska turns her attention back to you, replying, “He’s just such a gentleman, I suppose. Goofy and kind of gullible, but when you’re dating him, it’s like a dream. He treats you like you’re something precious, and, even though half of us know we’ll probably be dumped by the end of the week, it’s easy to fall for something like that. He’s just so… pure. It’s hard to doubt his sincerity, since he tries so hard for every person he dates.”

“Seems like you got it bad for this Egbert kid; haven’t heard you talk that nice about anyone before.” You can’t help but toss in a snide remark, dodging the pencil she throws at you.

“Can it, Strider; just cause all the girls you’ve gone out with hate you afterwards doesn’t mean you have to push that on to me. Your face and ‘cool kid’ act just doesn’t match your personality,” she says, and you splutter.

“Hey, it’s not my fault they assume things about me and get all disappointed,” you reply, disgruntled.

 

It’s around the beginning of lunch when you’re sent to the front gates to wait for the pizza you didn’t even order. (“Why the fuck can’t you two go wait for it yourselves, I didn’t even order anything.” “But we ordered something for you anyways!” “How the hell would you know what I wanted to get?” “Dave, please don’t pretend you don’t eat the same thing every time like a little trained puppy.” “Fuck you TZ” “Anytime, cool kid.”)

You completely voluntarily sit in the front of the school gates, waiting impatiently for the pizza delivery guy to arrive, as a sleek black car pulls up in front of you. Is that the delivery guy? you wonder, man, I’ve gotta be doing something wrong with my life if some pizza deliverer can afford that kind of ride… Your thoughts are cut off, however, by the dark, haired male getting out of the car. Well, speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear, even if he is a bit late. You watch as John Egbert bids the dark-haired girl who gave him a ride farewell, turning and noticing you propped up against the wall.

“That your girlfriend for the week?” The words tumble out of your mouth before you can stop them, and you see him stop short. He walks over to you, settling himself next to you with a grin. 

“Nah, that’s just my sister,” he says with a lighthearted laugh. “I didn’t know that the seniors knew about the dating thing, too. Dave Strider, right?”

“Damn straight. You’re pretty famous, man. Got all these bitches talking about you non stop,” You say jokingly. You waggle your eyebrows at him before you realize that this is a very lame thing to do. You carefully lower your eyebrows back into their normal positioning.

He cottons on to your kidding tone pretty quickly, more quickly than most. “God, I know right? They just can’t get enough of me,” he says with a snicker, waggling his eyebrows. You’re not sure if you feel marginally less or more lame.

“So, you got your weekly girlfriend yet? You go out with the first person who asks you, right?”

He laughs. “I just got here; how could I have been asked out yet?”

Resting your head on your knees, you look up at him and say “Why don’t you go out with me, then?”

His eyes widen slightly, and you’re afraid he’s taken your ‘confession’ seriously. You’re just about to clarify when the pizza delivery guy shows up, handing you the stack of three pizzas.

You reach into your pocket to pay and—your wallet isn’t there. You pat yourself down, hoping that you had brought it with you… no such luck. Now that you think of it, you can distinctly remember leaving your wallet in your bag. Shit.

You turn to the delivery guy to ask him to wait while you get your cash, but realize that he’s already heading back to his van. What? You look over at John, and he waves the receipt at you. “Damn, I’ll pay you back later, alright? Can’t have you treating me to lunch like some damsel in distress.”

He looks about to say something in return, but your stomach is calling out at the fresh aroma of pizza. “I’m gonna get these back to my friends, a man’s gotta eat,” you say as you head on back.

 

You’re standing near your locker talking to Karkat after classes are over when he approaches you. “Hey Dave, you got a minute?” John calls out. 

You look over at him and remember. “Oh yeah, sorry dude, let me give you your cash.” You rummage around in your backpack, pulling out twenty five bucks. “Here, thanks for spotting at lunch.”

He bats the cash away. “It’s fine, you don’t have to pay me back! I just wanted to know your number and your pesterchum, if you have one.”

You look at him a bit quizzically. Huh. You hadn’t pegged him for the type that went out of their way to make friends with people, but you supposed he was pleasant enough to hang out with, anyways. “Here, give me your phone; I’ll just type it in,” you say, swapping phones. You finish inputting your information, and wait as he finishes typing in his in yours. 

He waves his phone in the air and says, “I’ll pester you later, so go online!”

You’re still not sure what to make of him, but he treated you to lunch, and even though it’s a bit embarrassing, you guess he can’t be all that bad. Free food, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> first multi chapter fic, i guess. not sure if i'll continue it cause i'm lazy as hell
> 
> Edit: Loosely based off of Seven Days; however the plotline is definitely going to be different.


End file.
